Sun visors are arranged across a windshield to provide shielding to occupants of a vehicle from the glare of the sun. However, often such visors do not cover enough area to provide sufficient protection. Thus, it is desirable to retrofit visors with extensions, both vertical and opposing lateral directions, to augment the protection provided with the original equipment sun visors.
Various types of sun visor extensions have been described in the patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,176 entitled "Extension Unit for Sun Visor" which issued on Dec. 20, 1988 to Karford discloses an extension unit for a sun visor that is releasably attachable to the conventional sun visor of a car. The unit may extend in either lateral direction and is attached to the existing sun visor by way of hook and loop fasteners 70 and 71.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,981 entitled "Screen Structures" which issued on Apr. 22, 1941 to Newell discloses a screen held in a retracted position by a button fastener 26. When released, the screen extends to a vertical screening position. Note FIG. 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,607 entitled "Vehicle Sun Visor Extension" which issued on Jul. 13, 1999 to Brooks, II et al. discloses a sun visor extension having an extension member 22 which moves relative to a base 20. The base is attached to an existing visor by a clip portion 60 but may be attached using Velcro, see Col. 4, lines 13-20.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,395 entitled "Sun Visor Extension" which issued on Jul. 8, 1958 to Davis shows a sun visor extension comprising a sleeve member which is attached to a visor. Extension member 26 may be swung o the hinge 27 to the adjusted position.
PCT Pat. No. WO 90/06241 entitled "Angular Sun Visor for Vehicles" is cited to show a pivoted sun visor that is held in its retracted position by way of hook and loop fasteners 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,149 entitled "Retractable Windshield Shade" which issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Lee shows hook and loop fasteners 7 on strap 6.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.